


Their Sins had Killed the Fish

by Higuu



Series: Emmo Deserves Better [3]
Category: Clutter Dimension
Genre: Gen, References to Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuu/pseuds/Higuu
Summary: "I really wish that you had died, you know.""I'm sorry..." His voice was hesitant, and impossibly small. "I can't— I can't expect you to forgive me.  Not now. Not... Ever."Emmo has a short talk with their creator. Surprisingly, they don't hit him this time.**CURRENTLY REWRITING!! BC THIS QUALITY IS SHIT AND I NEED TO DO BETTER.
Series: Emmo Deserves Better [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727989
Kudos: 1





	Their Sins had Killed the Fish

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic! Title is from "Gabriel" By Alec Benjamin. It takes place pretty far in the future from where Emmo currently is. 
> 
> Emmo and Puzzle are actually characters I created for the Clutter Dimension- originally a place for Steven Universe roleplaying, it kinda devolved into... Roleplaying with lots of Steven Universe. 
> 
> I'll be posting edited versions of roleplays with Emmo here as well if they relate to the story line I've got laid out for them. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was no small wonder that the Cities were still functional. After all, without a constant supply of Anon Magic, nearly everything had shut down. Only the most vital of systems remained.

Emmo had decided that they really weren't in the mood for this bullshit, and they were going to find the asshole responsible for this all in the first place.

They couldn't remember what, exactly, had happened, but… they were pretty sure that it was partially their fault. But honestly? No regrets. They'd had an argument, and it was a cathartic one, too. Getting to scream at the person who had given you trauma, an unhealthy fear of the dark, and extreme separation anxiety? Felt better than the very first time they had actually been _free_ from him.

They hadn't seen him in what seemed like years… and possibly was. Finding out that he still existed had put a damper on their mood.

 _I'm supposed to be relaxing on the beach and talking to my friends,_ they think bitterly, incensed.

Of course, they had to find him exactly where this whole mess started. That fucking workshop. That horrible, horrible workshop, the only place they knew existed for years, the place that they were supposed to live, breathe, and _die_ in.

"I really wish that you had died, you know."

Puzzle flinched away, all four arms wrapping tighter around his torso, barely breathing as they continued.

"But if you had, then everybody would have died. Really, who gave you the bright idea to suspend a giant city over a bottomless void? The moment you cut off the power, it'd plummet into the abyss. Though I guess that must have been part of the design?"

"I'm sorry…" His voice was hesitant, and impossibly small. "I can't— I can't expect you to forgive me. Not now. Not… ever."

"Yes, I can see that you're finally understanding, you fuckwad of pure mistakes."

"I… don't think that's true…"

"Oh? And what makes you say that?"

"You're not a mistake. You never were."

"Oh, _really_?" Their laugh is broken, like they're a step away from sobbing. "Thanks for finally saying that after years of telling me the exact opposite thing."

Shaking hands pressed to his mouth, he closed his eyes. He couldn't risk it, not with the nausea bubbling up from his stomach. "I…" The words were hollow, painful. "I'm a monster… aren't I?"

He was met with a bitter chuckle, his screen-headed companion looking at him with searing hatred. "It took you long enough."

**Author's Note:**

> I would enjoy any constructive criticism! Thank you! I hope you have a nice day ❤


End file.
